


Not Without Your Sam

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without Your Sam

I am going alone. The pain, the grief, the burden, all resting on my shoulders. Did I choose this path or did this path choose me? Does it matter? Not anymore. In my mind’s eye I see the firey path ahead. I am going alone.

Still, as I get into the boat, there is an ache in my heart, a longing, telling me, "You need him. You need him more than ever. You need him to comfort you, to protect you. To wipe away your tears when you cry and to hold you close when you’re frightened." The voice will not stop. I ignore it.

Your voice calling my name cuts through the noise in my head. "No Sam," I say to myself. The voice says, "Don’t you see? Just like you need him, he needs you." I still ignore it.

The sound of water startles me. A loyal servant you are, but when I look back I see more than servitude is on your mind. You are cold and wet, and yet I see your eyes. Tears and flame. Not of anger, but of longing. You cannot bear to be without your Frodo. You go under. You didn’t know you were in over your head.

My heart skips twenty beats, and my hand reaches for you. When I find you, all I feel are your calloused fingers, cold and limp. I grab on and begin to weep. My Sam, my dear Sam. Suddenly I feel my grasp returned and I pull you into the boat with me.

Gasping for breath and sobbing, you say, "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. Don’t you leave him, Samwise Gamgee. And I don’t mean to." I see the fire is still there. I cannot tell if those are tears or just water, but I know on my face it is all tears.

"Oh Sam." I embrace you. You hold me tight. I wish we could stay like this forever, cheek to cheek, my arms around you. I bury my face in your neck and you kiss me right behind my ear.

"I could not let you go to Mordor, not alone. Not without your Sam," you whisper.

I cannot speak, I simply tighten my hold on you.

"You should not be alone, Mr. Frodo."

I let you go and look you in the eye. "Not without my Sam."

You nod.

"C'mon."

The voice is gone. I am going. And I am with my Sam.


End file.
